Homecomming!
by Jenni0889
Summary: Kuramas school is having a homecomming, all the girls and some guys ask him and give him so many gifts. Kurama goes home, finds Hiei, and asks Hiei if he could... not what you think! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I just went to the Homecomming at my school, its was allright, thus the story. Its a little short but its funny and good, or I think so. It could be better, but I wanted to get it up so I didn't forget about it.

Read and laugh my loves, then review!

* * *

Kurama walked into his classroom. Sitting on his desk was a large pile of flowers, chocolates, poems, and notes. All of them with some type of card or something asking him to this years Homecoming at his high school. Kurama, or as they know him, Shuichi, smiled at all the gifts and sat down at his desk and starting going threw them all.

Almost all of them where from girls, but some from guys in his class… now he knew why they looked at him all the time. It was almost scary sometimes. Seeing as the rule was that he could not sit next to a male during class, it was always boy girl boy girl. So he sat next to a girl… and not to his surprise, she liked him… a lot.

"Hi Shuichi!" She would say when she comes in. "Good morning, how are you? I'm fine. So what are you doing after school today? Want to come with me and a couple of friends to a movie? Oh… no… dang... Well then you want to hang out at the park? No again? Aww come on." She said, extremely fast.

Kurama pushed all of his presents to the side of his desk and took out his books from his bag. Then he nearly put the notes and cards in his bag and kept the flowers and candy on his desk.

"Hey red head," Yelled a male student from across the room. "Share some of the wealth will ya?" Kurama heard him and decided to answer his plea, even if it was only meant as a joke saying 'quite hogging all the girls.'

Kurama picked out a small box of chocolates and threw it to the boy. "Catch." He said with a smile. The boy caught it and chuckled.

"Hey dude, I was just joking, but that's for the candy!"

A young girl rose up out of her seat and took the candy from him. "How dare you take this from Shuich! I got it for him!" She walked over to Kurama and gave a low bow. "This is for you."

"Thank you." He took the candy back.

Throughout the day more accounts of people asking Kurama to Homecoming came about. With each new class he had more and more presents on his desk. By the end of the day he didn't have any room in his backpack for his books, luckily though he had done all his homework the week before.

Then he heard his name called on the speaker, asking him to go down to the office. Kurama sighed, this happens every year. He marched off to the heads office.

"Shuichi, can't you just pick a girl to go to homecoming with? Or guys even, some of them seem game." Said the principle as Kurama came in and sat down across from the desk. "The teachers keep complaining that no one is paying attention in their classes."

"I'm sorry sir. I'll find someone when I go home today."

"Thank you Shuichi."

Kurama rose out of his seat, gave a slight bow and left to his next class. Of course, waiting for him were more notes, candy, and flowers. Where did they keep coming from?

He said down in his seat. Who was he going to take to Homecoming? He wishes he couldn't go… but then he would get so many questions and once he did pick someone, everyone would give up on the gifts and concentrate on their school work.

School ended two hours later. He packed up all his gifts and any books he could carry. "Can I help you with that Shuichi?" Asked one of his male class mates.

"No, no that's allright. I believe I have it, but thanks." He hurried home.

Kurama unlocked the door to his home and dropped his bag at the door. He put the several baguettes in water and vases, and then headed up stairs to take a hot relaxing shower.

He was surprised to see Hiei sitting on his bed, like he was waiting for Kurama to get home. "Hi Hiei." Kurama tugged off his shirt and threw it into his laundry basket, Hiei silently watched.

Kurama opened his top drawer to his dresser and grabbed some clean undies. (I love using that word) He slipped off his pants, not really caring that Hiei was there. It's nothing he hadn't seen before. Hiei still… watched.

"Hiei," Kurama looked at his lover who was staring at his toned body. "Can I ask you a favor?" He sat down next to Hiei on the bed, it didn't take long for Hiei to nod and sit on Kuramas lap. "Would you mind if I took your sister to my Homecoming dance?"

Hiei fell off Kuramas lap.

* * *

At least five reviews till next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing. I really was not expecting so many for the first chapter, but I'm happy that you did.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating, i have a lot of other fics ya know, and with every new idea comes a new story... and until I run out of ideas only then will I run out of stories, and then i can update the ones that are ment to be updated! Anyways... Thanz to you all!

-Josh

Ps: Look at my other stories! I have one lemon in "Hieis first camping trip" and there will be others! So read and review my friends.

* * *

The scene flashed before Kuramas eyes.

Hiei fell of his lap when he asked Hiei if he could take his sister, Yukina, to his Homecoming dance; in doing so Hiei would hit his head on the floor and fell unconscious.

Kurama would gently picked the demon up and set him on his bed. Then he would quickly went to his bathroom to wet a rag in cool water and would place it over Hieis head. The fox would fan him, would kept the rag cool, and would made sure from time to time that Hiei didn't have a heart attack.

When Hiei would came to, he would sit up on the bed, and would look over at Kurama. "What happened?" He would ask, and then Kurama would explain.

"I asked you if I could take your sister to my homecoming dance, you fell off my lap and your head hit the floor," (I'm not so sure if I can envision that… but that's how it would happen) the fox began. "Then I put you on the bed and took care of you till you woke up."

"Oh," Hiei would look down at the floor and think for several moments. "I guess you can take her, what harm would it do right?"

Kurama would feel happy and excited, its amazing Hiei would be so nice! "Thank you so much Hiei!" And Kurama would jump into his arms, then would begin kissing, and would go on to more important parts of the body.

That what would have happened… maybe if Hiei actually hit his head on the floor, or if he even thought about Kurama and Yukina being together, maybe if Hiei gave it a second thought, that's what could have happened, but its not. Not even close.

When Hiei fell of Kuramas lap he didn't fall to the floor and hit his head. Somehow with the speed the demon has he landed on his feet, right in front of Kurama. Or maybe Hiei landed on his but, but then moved quickly in front of Kurama. Or maybe…

Hiei glared at Kurama, the fox still sitting on his bed, looking up at Hiei. "Hiei I apologize, I didn't think it would get you angry," the fox said. Hiei still glaring at him, standing straight in front of him, glaring, glaring, glaring. "I'll just ask a girl from school then."

Hiei thought while he glared. "Why?" He asked Kurama, still staring angrily at him. Why would Kurama want to take his sister…

"Several reasons. 1. You wouldn't go with m-"

"Says who?"

"Would you?" Kurama looked at him, trying to be serious.

Hiei looked back, being serious. He knew he would not be caught dead in a human gathering. "Go on."

"Two, the people at school keep asking and showering me with gifts, if I ask someone or say yes to someone at school, they would kill each other to get to me. Three, that's why I wanted to ask you sister, if it's a girl from out of school, then there is nothing they can do for they do not know her. Four, I couldn't ask Keiko, because she has her own homecoming with Yusuke.

"And five, I asked for your permission, to make sure if was ok with you. Might I also add, Kuwabara." Kurama paused to let what he was trying to say sink into Hiei.

The fire demon tried to hide his little smile. "Fine, but I supervise."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Hiei." Kurama put his arms around the demon waist, gave him a hug as a thank you, then… curiosity getting to him, he gently lifted up Hieis shirt to kiss his chest. The fox eventually took off all of Hieis upper fabric, but when he did, Hiei laid Kurama down on the bed and sat a top him.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you." Said Hiei, inbetween Kuramas sensual glances.

"I promise I won't hurt her," Said Kurama, looking up at Hiei."

"Good."

They spent the night together, doing everything I'm not in the mood for describing. The next morning they went over to Genkis; but first stopping at a store to get Yukina a "please" present, not that they thought she would turn Kurama down anyways, its just something nice to do.

("Please" present, is like an engagement ring, or flowers/candy when your asking someone out, ect. Ya get the picture?)

The two went into a near by store, its was a super store, like Wal-Mart or a mall or something… maybe not as big as a mall, but you get the picture.

"Do you know what her favorite flower is," asked Kurama. They where passing by a floral shop.

Hiei shook his head.

"Do you know what type of candy she likes?" More questions…

Hiei shook his head again.

"Do you know if she likes animals?"

He shook his head for the last time. "Just pick someone fox."

Kurama thought for several minuets. What should he get her? He thought back to the day when they rescued her, she was in that room, all alone, a dead blue bird at her feet. Yukina would never harm anything, so she would not have killed it. They must have, evil people, to make her cry. Yes, that was it. He was sure.

Kurama went into a store and found some ceramic birds, made from clay but looked so read, they actually had real feathers from whatever bird they where. He picked up a blue bird and paid for it. The clerk put it in a box, then in a bag, then handed it to Kurama.

They finally were off to Genkis house where Yukina usually stayed. Hiei and Kurama reached the house to find Genki sipping her noon tea on the front porch.

"Is Yukina here?" Kurama asked after saying the usual "hello"s and "how are you"s.

"No," said Genki. Her voice was so calm, like her not being there was no big deal.

"No? Could you tell me where she is?"

"Out," Began Genki, taking another sip of her tea, finishing in, the pouring herself some more. "She went to a plant convention in China. I never knew she was into gardening. Oh Kurama, you two could have gone together."

Hiei growled. "When is she getting back," he asked the old hag.

"Not sure." Said Genki, giving herself time for another sip of tea. "About a week I believe."

Kurama sank. "A week? But its in about a week, will she be back in time?" Kurama asked, more to himself then to anyone.

"What is in about a week?"

"My homecoming dance, I was going to ask Yukina to go with me. I got her a present and everything."

Genki shrugged. "Why didn't you ask Hiei?"

Kurama smiled.

"Hn. I wouldn't be caught dead with those humans," Hiei looked over at Kurama who was, oddly, smiling. "What are you smirking about Fox?"

Kurama bowed. "Could you please ask Yukina, if she gets back by this Saturday, if she would like to go to Homecoming with me? I'll leave the present here for her, if that's allright with you."

"No problem Kurama. But what if she doesn't get back in time?"

Kurama smiled at her and winked. "I'll just have to find someone else, then won't I?" Might as well look at the bright side, thought Kurama. If I can't have the sister, the twin have to be second best, right?

* * *

WOW! 11 reviews for just the first chaper. I only ask for 5, than you all so much. Seeing as I can't ask for ten, cause I allready have it, we'll go with 15, meaning to me that I should have at least three chapters by now, but you guys... well you make it happen.

So just 15-20 reviews for the next one ok?


	3. Chapter 3

HOLY CRUD! 29 reviews for just two chapters? HOLLY COW! CHOLLY MOLLY! That great, thank you all so much, well this chapter is the plot maker but the next two or three will be the best there is. So read and review and thank you all so much!

* * *

Hiei and Kurama walked back to Kuramas house. The fox was feeling oddly happy about the whole situation. Yukina might not be able to make it, so that means, that he has to find another date… would it be the slightest bit possible to get Hiei to… 

On the way home, they came past a dress shop. Kurama stopped in front and looked inside the window/door/whatever. There was no one inside but the clerk from what he could see, so he went in. "Fox, what ARE you doing?" asked Hiei.

"I just want to check someone out really quick Hiei." Kurama explained as he opened the door. "Are you coming in?"

"I'll wait here." Hiei said, wondering what Kurama was doing but not really wanting to know.

"I'll be out in a couple of minuets," said the fox. He went inside. Vibrant colors and darker colors where everywhere in the shape of dresses. It is a beautiful shop, thought Kurama, now why did he come in here again? Oh yeah, to get a dress for Hiei… er… Yukina.

Kurama moved around the store till he came across a dark blue dress with a white stone embedment around the neck part of the dress. It was small like Hiei… Yukina was. (they are about the same height and build anyways) "That one is one of my favorites," said the clerk lady. "Are you interested in buying it?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes I am. How much?"

The girl looked at the price tag, "About 10,000 yen." She took the dress off the rack and brought it to the cash register. Kurama fallowed and pulled out his wallet, taking out the exact amount and giving it to the girl. "What is this for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Its for the person I'll be taking to homecoming." She smiled at him and put the dress in a bag and handed it to him.

"Shes a lucky girl."

Kurama smiled at her and exited the shop. "What did you buy fox?"

"A dress."

"Hn." Hiei didn't think anything of it. He must have bought it for Yukina, he thought, well fine, let him do that.

They finally returned home. Kurama put the dress in his closet and started to get ready for bed. It had been a long day, a very long day. He quickly feel asleep, completing forgetting about Hiei being in the room with him but instead started dreaming on him in that dress… he wonders if Hiei would ever do it for him? Maybe if he could persuade him…

But the fire demon didn't seem to mind not getting any attention. He just snuggled into bed next to Kurama and also feel asleep.

A couple days past, just three more days till the dance, Kurama had school again and an idea. "I don't want you to fallow me to school today Hiei, or even wait for me, understand?" Kurama asked.

Oh he was smart. If anyone ever told Hiei not to do what he wanted to do, yeah, he'd do it anyway. It was all part of Kuramas plan to get Hiei to put on the dress and go to the dance with him. . Oh yeah, Mr. Sly Youko…

"Don't tell me what to do fox." Hiei said.

"I'm not. I'm telling you what not to do. There is a difference." Kurama smirked at him but Hiei just growled back. "Its just that I don't want you to see all of my classmates all over me."

Yeah, Kurama really knew how to spark something in Hiei. "All over you?" No one is allowed to touch my fox but me. "I'll kill them." Hiei said.

"No you won't," Kurama ordered. "You are going to stay here, so you don't kill him." Kurama was really smiling on the inside, but trying to keep a stern serious face on the outside to show Hiei he wasn't joking.

"Hn. Fine." Kurama knew Hiei wouldn't give in that easily. After he left, Hiei would most likely suppress his Ki and then fallow him anyways, that's just the way Hiei was. A little possessive, but Kurama didn't mind all that much.

"Thank you Hiei." Kurama placed a light kiss upon Hieis lips and quickly left for school.

It was several moments before Hiei grabbed his sword and jumped out the window to fallow Kurama. He gave the fox enough time to get to school and get settled in his class. Hiei would keep all those… girls away from Kurama at any cost.

When he reached Kuramas class room window he saw all the girls around his desk, getting him flowers and candy and batting their eye lashes at him. Then he looked at Kurama who seemed… happy?

He was smiling at all the girls hanging on him and one of them even gave Kurama a peck on the cheek. "Oh, please Shuichi? Won't you go to the dance with me?"

"No Shuichi! With me!"

"NO, ME!" one girl pushed the other.

"NO, ME!" one girl pulled the hair of another.

"HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" one girl punched the other…

…. Soon… it was a cat fight… around Kuramas desk… he quietly snuck away into the hall way… Hieis eyes followed.

He saw Kurama rest his back against a wall closing the class room door behind him, there was none in the hall way except him and another approaching male student. "Hey Shuichi," yelled the guy from down the hall. He picked up his pace to reach Kurama faster.

Kurama straightened himself and looked at the male student. "Hello Ray."

Ray was a fairly good lucking guy. Dark hair, dark eyes, good build, nice voice and face. He was just slightly taller than Kurama too. "Got a date for homecoming yet?"

Kurama laughed. "That depends, what do you mean by date?"

"Well have you picked someone to go with that has said yes?" Kurama had to think about the question for a moment or two. He had picked someone, Yukina or Hiei, but its not like they said yes…

"If you put it that way, then no, I don't have a date." He looked at Ray and then suddenly found himself lip locked with the boy… Hiei watched… someone was going to die.

* * *

Lets see, if I have 29 reviews right now, and we add 7 then tahts... 36 reviews needed. At least, so reveiw review review. Now remember... this is for you, the fans, and teh reveiw number count is to tell me if updating is worth it.

Read others if you have not allready and reveiw those also. I wove you all!


	4. Chapter 4

AH! Why did I do that? I'm sorry for not updating, but with school and McDonalds (yes I work there, very proud 2, it's a lot of fun) I do not really have a whole lot of time. So I'm sorry, and I'll make this fic special for you all, just tell me what you want and I'll make it happen. Promise!

* * *

"If you put it that way, then no, I don't have a date." He looked at Ray and then suddenly found himself lip locked with the boy…

Hiei watched, getting extremely aggravated extremely quickly… someone was going to die.

The thought of guys liking him sexually had never been a surprise: but why Ray? He had studied with Ray, had become friends with him, trusted him, and told him things…things about his own interest in guys. Kurama had no idea he felt this way.

Then again, if guys at school had to like him, it might as well be Ray. He was the type of guy Kurama could really get along with, enjoy being with, and perhaps… have fun with?

With that in mind Kurama let Ray kiss him. Might as well, he thought, what harm could it cause?

Oh! Kurama had forgotten about Hiei!

The demon was still watching from outside. As much as he wanted to slash this Ray-guy right now and then, he dared not for the sake of not causing a scene. Kurama had told him once to not do that, it would cause a lot of trouble and a lot of questioning.

Kurama had also told him that if anything had happened that made Hiei want to kill someone (especially a friend of Kuramas) that he should go wait at Kuramas house till he got home.

And that is just what Hiei did. It was hard for him of course, some besides him was kissing his man… he wouldn't stand for that… so he ran from it all the way to Kuramas bed room.

"Rnm…" Kurama tried to say his name to tell him to stop. He put his hands on Rays shoulders and pushed him away. "Stop for a second."

Ray smiled a bit, "A second?" He backed off for 'a second', giving Shuichi the space he needed…

Dang, why did Kurama say a second anyways? Oh yeah, that's right, part of him didn't want Ray to stop kissing him…

The fox shook his head in order to get the sensual thoughts to go away. "Listen Ray," Shuichi started. "I understand how you feel about me, I'm flattered… really I am, but,"

Ray interrupted him. "I know," the student sighed. "You are dating someone."

Kurama thanked the lord of the spirit world that no one else was in the hall way at that time. "Then why the," Kurama put his finger to his own lips. "kiss?"

Ray gave a cute little innocent smile that said 'hehe did I do that?' Ray ruffled his hair a bit and then looked down at the floor. "Just wanted to let you know how I felt, ya know?"

"Ah… well… thank you, I guess." Kurama tried to seem sincere but it was a little hard seeing as he would most likely be getting hell from Hiei when he got home.

"Shuichi," started Ray look at Kurama in his green eyes. Brown eyes and green eyes, natures colors… very pretty.

"Yes?"

"Lets go to the homecoming dance together, what do ya say?" Ray had a pleading look.

He really liked Kurama, and as long as they were friends he would be content; but he knew Kurama could always make him more content. "You said you didn't have a date, well… you could go with me. Just as friends if you wanted but I think you know what I'd prefer."

Kurama had to think about this for a moment, heh, a very short moment. He figured that seeing as Hiei didn't want to dress up like a girl then he could go with a friend. That had not really ever occurred to him.

But he should really discuss it with Hiei.

"Ray, can I get back to you on that? I promise I'll have an answer for you tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Hey, I can't force you, right?" he asked without expecting an answer, smiling.

Ray had decided to walk Shuichi home. They had a nice comfortable atmosphere around them, regardless of the kiss. Seeing as Kurama didn't mind it there was no problem.

"So truthfully, what are the chances you'll go with me?"

Kurama thought, "It really all depends on Hiei."

"Hiei? Oh yeah, boy friend right?"

Kurama smiled, it a little odd to hear someone say he had a boyfriend… of course Ray didn't know Hiei personally or know that he was a demon. As far as Ray knows Hiei is just a short tempered cutie with a weird name.

They reached Kuramas house. Ray came up close to Kurama and gave him one quick kiss on the lips.

"Give me an answer tomorrow ok?"

Kurama smiled and went inside. He walked up to his room, opened the door, and got a hard textbook thrown at his face.

"I'm very angry." Stated Hiei, trying extremely hard to stay calm.

* * *

I thought the book in the face was a nice touch.

Review please, I'll update again when I can! Thank you everyone for everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Allright everyone, I really wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews of all my stories and that I'm sorry I have not been updating as often as I should. But it is the summer time baby! Talk about parties and vacation!

But if you want to contact me, please e-mail me at or go to my board on You can find the link in my profile plus lots of other information about me and me updating.

**If you want me to update a certain fic I have not in a while, please tell me and I will get right on it just for you! **

Thank you!

-Jen

* * *

Kurama smiled and went inside. He walked up to his room, opened the door, and got a hard textbook thrown at his face.

"I'm very angry." Stated Hiei, trying extremely hard to stay calm.

Kurama, in a very anime fashion, used both hands to pull the book out of his face. "You did not have to throw that at me," said Kurama, slightly annoyed. He could understand why Hiei was mad.

Another guy, which meant not his boyfriend Hiei, had kissed him. Kurama could have explained that he was the kissie not the kisser but he doubted Hiei would understand that comment so he didn't bother.

"I'm sorry Hiei," was what he started with. The demon just sat on Kuramas bed, listening abidingly.

Then Kurama thought, he could use this to his advantage. If he could get Hiei… a little jelious then maybe Hiei would go to homecoming with him. Then again… maybe it would backfire and Hiei would kill Ray,

(dear, dark-night-sky, this is for you! Thanks for the idea)

Hiei glared at Kurama, waiting to hear his excuse that he almost didn't want to hear but did not get a chance to.

"If Yukina is not back in time then perhaps I'll go with Ray," Kurama said out loud, mostly talking to himself/thinking out loud than talking to Hiei.

Hieis eyes widened slightly at the thought of Kurama going to some stupid party with some other guy. "Is that,"

"Yes, the young man you saw me with." Kurama thought for a moment. "He did ask me to go to homecoming with him, and it would be interesting to see others reactions. Plus if I have a date then perhaps other students will… Heh, stop asking me."

_Nice acting_, thought Kurama to himself. It was enough to get a rise out of Hiei but not to much to the point were he will want to kill Ray.

"Hn." Hiei stood, never bothering to say how he feels, and walked over to his exiting window. Just as he was about to leave though, he turned to Kurama.

Quickly Hiei walked to face Kurama, right in front of him he pulled down on a lock of Kuramas hair so that they were nose to nose.

Hiei then kissed Kurama, his grip slowly loosening but never completely releasing. The two demons tongues instantly played with each other the second their lips touched. The kiss was powerful and demanding of Kurama, deeper and more teasing than usual.

When Hiei was sure Kurama was enjoying the kiss he pulled away. Kurama who was now in the need of Hiei and his perfect services tried to pull Hiei into another kiss but Hiei declined. He backed away to his window again.

Just about to leave he said, "Go with him and I leave for good."

Then he was gone.

Kurama sat down on his floor to try and recover himself from the intense kiss. Hiei was not one to black mail, and was he serious?

If Kurama went to Homecomming with Ray then would Hiei really leave? Or was it just a test of love? Ah, no fair.

* * *

Ooooo I'm mean huh?

Sorry, it is kinda short.

Well to everyone who might not have read at the top, if there is a fic you REALLY want me to update then plz e-mail me so that I know which to prioritize ok?

Oh, and my computer sucks so does homecoming have one M or two M's? I'm confused.

Lets go with 72 reviews huh? Three/4 more chapters at most, one at least.


End file.
